


And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky

by KungfuChicken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KungfuChicken/pseuds/KungfuChicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark decides to tackle the Unkiss. GRRM has stated that she is an unreliable narrator. But the inebriated memory is not the most accurate one either.<br/>Sansa is aged up a bit, she is 16 at least here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky

“You kissed me!”  
“I did what?”  
“You kissed me, the night the Blackwater burned green.”  
Her words sank in and he felt appalled. What fresh horror was this? What had he really done during that night, when the world as he knew it had crumbled? His memory of the Battle of Blackwater was a distorted, blurred nightmare at best. What he could remember so far was that he had hacked his way through men and fire, covered himself in blood and filth, insulted and deserted his liege lords, drunk himself into oblivion, sneaked into the room of a highborn maiden and frightened her, held a dagger to her throat and forced her to sing him a song. Now the same highborn maiden told him that he had also kissed her?  
Seven Hells, no! And there was him beginning to think that maybe he was not a complete waste of space and more than just a butcher. Just when he thought that after having struck rock bottom he was now working his way up again, he had to find out everything was even worse. Although his recollection of said night was hazy and blurred at best, he knew he had disgraced himself completely. But he had learned to deal with the things he remembered. It turned out it was the things he didn’t remember he needed being ashamed of! And right now he was confronted with the main source of his shame sitting across from him at the fire. What he had done to Sansa Stark had always seemed more terrible to him than all the other things combined. And now it was even worse! How could she even bear his company? The shock must have shown on his face because Sansa Stark looked at him with an odd expression.  
“Don’t you remember? You kissed me and then you went away and left me nothing but your bloodstained cloak to remember you by. I kept it under my summer silks in my big cedar chest, I don’t know why.”  
No, he did not remember and to be honest, he was glad that he didn’t. Not that he knew much about kissing or being kissed in the first place. Well, he didn’t have to strain his imagination to know that being kissed by an aggressive monster, totally and utterly drunk, reeking of blood, smoke, wine and vomit was not a pleasurable experience. So why in the Seven Hells did Sansa Stark sound a little miffed when she asked him, if he didn’t remember kissing her? Bloody hells, she looked almost wistful, reminiscing about him and his outrageous deed, sitting by the fire looking into its flames.  
“No, I don’t remember." He just remembered her singing and him sobering up this very instant, realizing what he was actually doing and then him leaving. But a kiss he did not remember.  
“Oh, I see.”  
Why did that sound a little sad? And what was he supposed to say now? But he knew if he, a lowly dog, really had kissed her, a highborn maiden from an old and most noble lineage, once the betrothed of the king he was sworn to protect, he should be groveling at her feet, begging for forgiveness right now. He had done many bad things in his life but this had to be the worst, besmirching the most beautiful creature walking the earth like this! How could she even tolerate his company? In fact, why had she been glad, when she had discovered him here at the Gates of the Moon? Why had she not called the guards and have him executed on the spot? It would have been within her rights to do so, he knew it and she knew it. Why hadn’t she?  
He had no idea when he had sunk to his knees and at her feet, begging for her forgiveness a second time. If she forgave him, he should leave as fast as he could! It was surely the most sensible course of action if he kept away from her for good. He was obviously untrustworthy when it came to her. Who knew what disreputable thing he would be capable of doing next?  
She looked at him as he was kneeling in front of her with a curious expression. Why did she smile? “You really don’t remember at all?”  
Why was she still smiling and why was she holding his cheeks with both her hands? Why was her face coming nearer and nearer?  
“Now you will remember.”  
She whispered while being so near that he felt her breath tickle his face. And then she kissed him, lovingly and tenderly. And he knew he should not be kissing her back like he did now, like he had been yearning to do for so long. But this was not the moment to worry about what might happen later. Now it was just her and him and this strange sensation inside his chest, like his heart was about to spread wings and soar upwards into an endless blue sky.


End file.
